saoasbofandomcom-20200214-history
Ayanami Shiratsuyu
|Alias = Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 2 Part 2 Volume 19, Chapter 1 Part 1 Volume 22, Chapter 3 Part 1 |Birth = October 30th, 2009Volume 1, An Inkling of EvCl, Chapter 2 Part 1 Eighth Day of the Eighth Month, 1092 IWC |Death = Twenty-Eighth Day of the Eleventh Month, 1104 IWC |Gender = Female |Age = 13 (Volume 1, Prologue) 14 (Beginning of Aincrad Arc) 15 (End of Aincrad Arc) 16 (Mirror Side of the Mind Arc) 17 (Ordinal Scale Arc) |Height = 147 cm (Pre-SAO)Material Collection 1 156 cm (Volume 1-12) 159 cm (End of Aincrad Arc)Material Collection 13 |Weight = 41 kg (Pre-SAO) 44.5 kg (Volume 1-12) 46 kg (End of Aincrad Arc) |Race = Einherjar |Blood Type = O+ |Family = Unnamed Paternal Grandmother Kotarō ShiratsuyuVolume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 3 Part 1 (Father) Akagi Shiratsuyu (Mother) Kazuto Kirigaya (Brother, In-Game Husband Only) |Affiliation = Knights of the Blood (SAO) Absolute ✿ Ryouiki (SBO) |Occupation = Idol High School Student Part-time Tester for |VR = «Sword Art Online» «Spell Blade Online» «Ordinal Scale» «Project Alicization» |Japanese = |English = |Novel = Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Prologue |Manga = |Anime = }} , known as Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Prologue in «Sword Art Online» (SAO), «Spell Blade Online» (SBO), and «Ordinal Scale» (OS), while known as in Aunkai of «Project Alicization» (PA), is the main female protagonist of Minato Yatsushiro's Sword Art Online Alternative: Spell Blade Online light novel series. She was one of the 1,000 beta testers chosen to experience the closed beta of Sword Art Online and later joined the official release of the game, thus becoming one of the 10,000 players trapped within during the scandal that was later dubbed as the SAO Incident. During her time as a player, she gained fame via her already immense fame from real life along with her excellent and almost unrivaled skills in-game. She was known as the , a reference to her beautiful snow-white hair as well as her possession of the Chant skill and the Unique Skill Songstress. Ayanami eventually put an end to the game in mid-June 2025 by defeating the final boss on the 100th Floor, the Ruby Palace. After recovering from the incident, she eventually was given an invitation to participate in the Closed Beta of a newly invented VR game: «Spell Blade Online». The Closed Beta was successful and in the pause between the test's close to the opening of the official servers, a new invention presented by the father of Ayanami's best friend, Tetsuhiro Shigemura, by the name of « » presented a new take on the world of VR: the world of AR, Augmented Reality. The new game that was released along with the Augma was called «Ordinal Scale» (OS). Eager to learn more, Ayanami donned the Augma and began to play the closed beta of Ordinal Scale. Following the opening of the official servers of Spell Blade Online, Ayanami was scouted out by the government-run company of Rath for a part-time job to test out a fourth-generation device called the «Soul Translator» (STL). However, unbeknownst to her, she was actually helping the government with a top-secret military project, «Project Alicization». Background Ayanami was born in the year of the Ox, October 30th, 2009. She was a child of the Shiratsuyu family, a rather famous family that produces figures high in Japanese society. For example, Ayanami's father, Kotarō Shiratsuyu, was the highest-ranking military officer in Japan as he is the Chief of Staff of the . On the other hand, Ayanami's mother worked as an idol and a famous voice actress during her adult years although her growing age forced her to retire. Ayanami had the skill and the talent to become an idol and so from the age of six, she was taught in the arts of singing. She also regularly attends the Koishikawa area dōjō of the , becoming a rather well-known and talented disciple of the style. Ayanami debuted when she was only nine years of age and she was an instant hit. Her manager, Itsuki Taniguchi, was the son of the manager of her mother when she was a singer. Although Itsuki was young and inexperienced, beginning his job as Ayanami's manager at age 22, he was a powerful role model for her. On the suggestion of her mother, Ayanami took the second job of being a voice actress. When she was in the year that would advance her to the age of twelve, she encountered something else that would interest her more: the Closed Beta of Sword Art Online. With the help of her mother pulling some strings, Ayanami was able to snatch a spot in the limited space that was allowed. Her mother approved of her playing the game because Ayanami could entertain people from within. She managed to log hundreds of hours of playtime in the one month that the beta was released for. Once the testing phase was done, she returned back to the life of an idol for a while before she got into line to buy one of the 10,000 copies of the official Sword Art Online release. Upon the server's full opening on November 6th, 2022, Ayanami was fully expecting to log in, cash in a few hours of gameplay, and log out to prepare for her next concert. However, this would not come to pass as the SAO server was locked: no one could leave. With the mirror item gave out, Ayanami's avatar was destroyed and her identity was made known. After the nightmare of the Reaper, Ayanami was immediately showered in-game with the players' love. It was a constant bother as since she disliked having to play her part as an idol when not on the job. However, in-game, this attention was going to be a constant occurrence that Ayanami soon learned to adapt to. She fell in love with the one person who was immune to her charms both literally and figuratively: Kazuto Kirigaya, known as Kirito in-game. Kazuto was forced to give up attempting to shake Ayanami off after she continually chased him to avoid the crowds. The two of them made for an excellent team for the first two months until Kazuto began to grow apart from her upon meeting Asuna Yūki, simply Asuna. Although it pained her to do so, Ayanami helped the couple to realize their mutual feelings for each other and she spent the next two years being Asuna's wingman for advancing her relationship with Kazuto (although her own feelings never diminished and Kazuto has acknowledged her feelings by marrying both girls in-game). Personality Ayanami is extremely kind and caring. Unlike Kazuto who is overly dense and almost always blunders conversations, Ayanami has a way with words and can hold extended conversations with others which is the primary reason why she became an idol in the first place. Despite having a rather uncurable addiction to video games and computers, Ayanami has a heavy appreciation for nature since she sees nature as a level of perfection that humanity will never hope to reach. Ayanami is the type to be uncaring about her own condition. She is the type to sacrifice herself for others having done this multiple times but instead, ended up backfiring on her as since her status as an idol has clouded the thoughts of male players to the point that when she attempts to protect them, they instead protect her, usually resulting in far more adverse effects for the other party. Besides this, Ayanami has the burden of the mental disorder of , a trait she inherited from her grandmother. The disorder was dormant until she began to realize the stresses of her job as an idol. She eventually developed a second personality that housed her dark inner thoughts which she has to keep bottled up. On occasion, this personality breaks through to which Asuna had observed before. Asuna describes Ayanami in this state as a savage woman with no regards for boundaries, both physically and morally.Volume 1, The Rose, the Lily, and Morning Dew, Chapter 1 Part 1 TBA Appearance Real Life / Sword Art Online / Project Alicization Avatar Ayanami is a very beautiful teen girl with waist-length hair the color of quicksilver. Ayanami exhibits complete heterochromia, having a gold left eye and a purple right eye. However, depending on how far an onlooker is viewing her from, the color of her eyes can vary, changing shades to an orange-red. She has a permanent smile fixed on her face. During the SAO Closed Beta, Ayanami made sure to make changes to her avatar so that she could disguise herself amongst the normal players. Her Closed Beta avatar had sea-green eyes and shoulder-length black hair. She also made herself six centimeters taller so she would look older than she actually was and she had the habit of wearing an eyepatch. In the latter year of SAO, Ayanami always wore the red-and-white uniform of the «Knights of the Blood» guild, the strongest of the clearing guilds. However, whenever off-duty, Ayanami liked to change into something more casual which consisted of handcrafted blue jeans with a leather belt as well as a button-up T-shirt and a jacket thrown over her shoulders. She has the habit of rarely putting her arms into the armholes of the jacket. Ayanami's three sizes before starting SAO were 62/49/64 centimeters but after two years of playing the game, a routine measurement check by the hospital put Ayanami's new figure at 83.5/61/82 (although this change is not reflected in-game). During her part-time job with Rath and her contributions to Project Alicization (memories pertaining to the project were suppressed to prevent information leaks), Ayanami's appearance varied. She, of course, started at the bottom like the other artificial Fluctlights. She was born into the royal family of the Kingdom of Flava as the royal second princess. Her subsequent appearances showed her in the appearance of a seven-year-old girl, a ten-year-old girl and a twelve-year-old girl, her visage not that different from herself in real life when she was at those ages. She also had a full set of knight armor. Spell Blade Online Avatar Chronology Floating Castle of Death Arc Aincrad Hallowing An Inkling of Evil A flashback during the events on Floor 75 details Ayanami's life directly before and after the SAO incident started. Ayanami had just finished recording a collaborative work with Nijika Karatachi who was debuting as an idol through this collaboration. The two of them congratulate each other and Itsuki Taniguchi, Ayanami's manager excitedly proclaims that he believes this song will claim the top spot of songs for a while. He then charges them to have a great time when they begin playing Sword Art Online. After they eat a short lunch, the two girls go to Ayanami's hotel room, a suite in the lavish , where they break out the and login together at the same time. They then start playing for a while, training each other while testing out the mechanics of the game itself. After six hours, they both decided to log off when they discovered that they could not log out before being suddenly and forcefully teleported to the plaza where they were told that they would not be able to log out until they clear all 100 floors of the castle. When their appearances were reverted back to normal, both Ayanami and Nijika were swarmed by fans from the real world who squealed at their chance of meeting her in-game. Uncomfortable by the attention, both Ayanami and Nijika ditched to follow Kirito when the former spotted the latter running away. Through some heavy insisting, Kirito allowed the three of them to form a party and together, they went and ground through the game. Back in the present, Ayanami, as one of the Major Generals of the Knights of the Blood guild, is exploring the 74th Floor Labyrinth until she decides to enter the safe area. However, she had unwittingly left her subordinates, Colonel Nautilus and Lieutenant Colonel Yuna, behind. Nautilus scolds Ayanami for leaving them and Ayanami mentions that she is hungry. Yuna and Ayanami proceed to butt heads as they both brought lunch. However, before the fight could escalate, Ayanami spots Kirito and Asuna. Meanwhile, in the Black Iron Palace in the Town of Beginnings on Aincrad's 1st Floor, seeks 's permission in order to investigate the 74th Floor Labyrinth because Corvatz was getting slightly irritated by the Knights of the Blood taking everything. convinces her husband to let them go and Thinker gives his orders to Corvatz. Meanwhile, Ayanami's calling out of Kirito prompts him to receive them warmly and Asuna suggests that they have lunch together. Slightly angry, Nautilus and Kirito butt heads before Asuna and Yuna cool them both down and they settle for food. After they had filled their stomachs, they exited the safe zone where they immediately encountered a platoon of s led by a . Smiling, Kirito and Asuna engaged the Lizardman Lord as since they were the highest levels in their group while Ayanami engages the army of Demonic Servants, charging into the fray using «Vorpal Strike». Kirito yelped in surprise and reprimanded Kirin for doing this by surprise. Caught in the relatively long post-motion delay of the sword skill, she unleased her Songstress Unique Skill paralyzing all the monsters in the vicinity and granting her the time needed to shake off the delay. Asuna proceeded to land the first attack on the Lizardman Lord using the area-of-effect «Delta Attack» sword skill. Kirito follows up but the Lizardman Lord was not as dazed as it seemed and attacked Kirito with « ». However, Kirito saw this coming and deflected the attack before countering using «Horizontal Square». Amazed at this, Kirito explained to Kirin that it, along with «Vertical Square», was two of his favorite sword skills although he added that he doesn't use Vertical Square as much. Laughing at this, Kirin joked that she would make it her signature, using it on a Demonic Servant with its HP in the yellow, killing it. Kirito laughed and teased her back by saying that he'll make it his signature as well. With all the monsters killed, Kirito proceeds to give a last-minute briefing, urging the others to hold their Teleport Crystals in hand as they move to investigate the boss room. Leading them there, Kirito, Asuna, Nautilus, Kirin, and Yuna look inside and capture the boss in their vision. Immediately, the group fled back to the safe area and begin discussions on how they should conduct the raid for this floor. Their discussions were cut short when Corvatz made his appearance with at least thirty members of the Aincrad Liberation Force. He asked for directions to the boss room and despite repeated warnings from Kirito, Asuna, Nautilus, and Kirin herself, he ignored them and led his exhausted men to the boss room. Kirito decided to ignore this and told Asuna that they should hurry and set up a strategy meeting when they were again interrupted this time, by Klein and his guild, . After several minutes of self-introductions, their plans to exit the Labyrinth and report their findings was interrupted for the third time when a scream originating from the boss room shattered the air. Worried, all five players rushed to the boss room with Klein in tow. Upon arriving, they encounter a disaster: the Aincrad Liberation Force have been pushed back to the point of Corvatz being thrown at their feet, dying. Kirito orders the remaining soldiers to use their teleport crystals but they reply that the crystals don't work. This revelation of an Anti-Crystal Area plus the fact that the boss was not letting up on his attacks on the disabled soldiers pushed Asuna to the breaking point. Unable to take it, she charged into the boss room, however, Kirin attacked first, easily closing the distance between herself and the boss utilizing Vorpal Strike. She then attempted to exploit a loophole she found: an ever-so-minuscule window in time between the end of a sword skill and the beginning of a post-motion delay. From there, she activated Vertical Square, shanking the boss four times, giving Asuna enough time to follow up with «Shooting Star». Unfortunately, Asuna did not plan ahead. Caught in the post-motion delay in midair, she was relentlessly attacked, her health falling down to 60% after just one hit from the boss. Kirito yelped and rushed to protect Asuna from the boss's blade, managing to parry it enough to miss Asuna completely, if only by a few centimeters. Klein, along with his guildmates, Yuna, and Nautilus, crawled alongside the edges of the boss room to extricate the injured soldiers. He then ordered them to stay outside where it was safe before reentering the boss room. Klein then pulled Kirin aside and asked her about what she knew about Skill Connect and Klein explained to her what the skill entailed. However, they could not hold a leisurely discussion. Kirito managed to avoid getting blasted with purple energy because of Kirin's timely warning. Tucking and rolling behind the boss, Kirito used «Vertical» to cut the boss's snake tail off, preventing it to be used as a weapon. Kirin insisted that Kirito and Klein attack the boss repeatedly while she provided support with her voice. However, even with Kirin's support, the boss proved to be too strong. Kirito asked to have ten seconds bought for him while he retreated and changed his skill set. Kirin was the first to hit and she hit hard, ripping through the boss's abdomen with «Savage Fulcrum». However, Kirin failed to connect a second sword skill and she was trapped in a post-motion delay. Left with no choice, Klein bisected the boss's arm with «Renge» and ordered Asuna to extract her because Renge's post-motion delay was quite long. Asuna obeyed. With his preparations complete, Kirito came at the boss and he came at it hard. Parrying away the giant sword, he summoned a second blue sword then activated «Gale Slicer», blowing the boss backward. With everyone else taken aback, Kirito began to relentlessly attack the boss after he activated «Starburst Stream». With his final strike, the boss disintegrated and the 74th Floor was successfully cleared. However, Kirito lost consciousness from overexertion. Following the boss battle, Kirin and Asuna tried nursing the unconscious Kirito but the system prevents them from doing much when he is unconscious. Shimakaze enters the room and inspects the damage but ends up triggering Kirin's dissociative identity disorder. In this savage state, Kirin causes a major uproar by awakening Kirito via a kiss before administering the health potion to him by yet another kiss. Not long after, she loses consciousness and along with it, her alter personality. Kirin awakens the following day, October 19th, where she and Kirito have yet another accident. This time, the victim was Kirin when Kirito accidentally walked in on her changing due to his searching for the bathroom and picking the wrong door. After sorting the issue out, Kirin proceeds to fix some breakfast while she recalls the events of the previous day after she woke up following her sudden loss of consciousness on the 74th Floor. At 1830 the previous day, Asuna and Kirin both leave the former's house in located on the to head to the to report to Heathcliff concerning their victory on the 74th Floor. Heathcliff asks that he see Kirito the following day. After their report, they return back to the Teleport Gate Plaza where they encounter a female player being harassed by a male player. It descends into a First Strike duel where the female player, revealed to be Stravellia, the founder and leader of the Amaryllis guild rises victorious. In fear, Stetzer's groupies fawn over Kirin which angers her to the point where she unleashed a non-system version of «Sharp Nail» from pure muscle memory. She and Asuna bid goodbye to Stravellia and return to Selmburg. The five players, Yuna, Nautilus, Kirito, Asuna, and Kirin, hold a breakfast discussion where Kirito fully explains the workings of his Unique Skill and Asuna reveals the reason why she and Kirito were late to the Labyrinth exploration the previous day. Kirin then points out to Kirito that Heathcliff sends for him and he reveals the reason behind his fear of guilds. However, despite this, he was adamant in wanting to get over it and agrees to meet with Heathcliff. Later that morning, Kirito and Heathcliff meet with the other four players in tow where Heathcliff asks Kirito to join the Knights of the Blood. Of course, Kirito refuses and Heathcliff begins to enter negotiations. Kirito suggests that his matriculation into the guild be settled with a duel which Kirin was glad to accept in place of Heathcliff. With the details of their duel set in stone, the players head back to Selmburg to rest for another day as charged by Heathcliff due to their feat of practically soloing the 74th Floor. That evening, after Asuna, Nautilus, and Yuna had gone to bed, Kirin seized the chance to demand that Kirito obtain her three sizes as she wanted to know how much she grew in the two years that had gone by. Kirito tried to hold off but Kirin insisted to which he gave up and took her measurements. Following this, Kirito let his tongue slip carelessly, almost accidentally calling Kirin by his cousin's name. As a joke, Kirin begins calling Kirito Nii-sama. The following morning, the duel was set to take place two hours before noon in the city of on the 75th Floor. Surprised by the number of people who had come to spectate, Kirito sneered at Kirin, telling her that she was enjoying the attention which Kirin denied. She began the duel by using «Rage Spike» which Kirito countered with «Specula Cross», drawing first blood. Unfazed, Kirin tried again, this time with «Horizontal» but was parried. Kirito proceeded to attack her using «Rage Inferno» but her reflexes were enough to allow her to parry and deflect all of the nine hits in the sword skill. Not wanting to lose the initiative, Kirin attacked with «Vorpal Strike», succeeding in impaling his right shoulder as well as knocking Dark Repulser out of his grip. The delay placed on her due to the sword skill was rendered null as Kirito went to pick up his sword before he used the same sword skill against her. Failing to react in time, Kirin barely managed to parry and counterattack using «Vertical Arc». Not willing to kick the can just yet, Kirin revealed that she could also equip a second sword, using it effectively against Kirito. Due to her Skill Connect ability, she is able to create the illusion that she was using Dual Blades sword skills. She attacked Kirito using «Sonic Leap» which he managed to parry but was subsequently defeated when she used the most powerful sword skill in her inventory, «Nova Ascension», against him. His health hovering dangerously in the red, Kirin nearly did a triple take as she rushed to heal him with her voice, forgetting that she had crystals that can do the deed instantly. Following the duel's end, Kirin and Kirito meet Stravellia at the exit gate. Stravellia offers her sincerest congratulations to Kirin at her victory while also extending an invitation to visit her guild on the 60th Floor. However, Kirin turns it around and invites Stravellia to join them for lunch which Asuna was happy to oblige. They proceed to leave the area and head to the 22nd Floor. The Rose, the Lily, and Morning Dew Both Kirin and Asuna are present when Kirito tries on the Knights of the Blood uniform for the first time. They are there to measure the fit of the uniform on him. Deeming that it passes, Asuna reminds Kirito that he needs to meet the commander. The girls proceed to leave Kirito alone while they returned to Asuna's house to recharge their energy due to Heathcliff allowing them a break because of their deed of soloing the 74th Floor. The Torch's Inheritance Aincrad Blossoming Heroine's Elegy Aincrad Flowering Aincrad Destroying Aincrad Recovering Mirror Side of the Mind Arc Ordinal Scale Creating Spell Blade Beginning Spell Blade Rising Spell Blade Reviving Blade Dance of the Elementalists Arc Spell Blade Renewing Spell Blade Invading Spell Blade Finalizing Project Alicization Arc Alicization Inviting Alicization Entrapping Alicization Revolving Alicization Confounding Alicization Announcing Alicization Entertaining Alicization Infuriating Alicization Enlightening Alicization Contradicting Alicization Concluding Alicization Resolving Ordinal Scale Arc Ordinal Scale Resurrecting Ordinal Scale Rebelling Ordinal Scale Uniting Stats Sword Art Online Spell Blade Online Project Alicization Known Equipment Sword Art Online Spell Blade Online Project Alicization Skills Sword Art Online Sword Skills One-Handed Sword *'Horizontal' *'Horizontal Square' *'Nova Ascension' *'Radiant Arc' *'Rage Spike' *'Savage Fulcrum' *'Sharp Nail' *'Slant' *'Sonic Leap' *'Starry Corona' *'Vertical Arc' *'Vertical Square' *'Vorpal Strike' Spell Blade Online Sword Skills One-Handed Sword Magic Spells Project Alicization Sword Skills Floating Castle Style Rosenberg Style *'Breaking Current' (Horizontal) *'Blue Ocean Wave' (Horizontal Square) *'Saintblade Spire' (Light Ray) *'Swirling Current' (Horizontal Arc) *'Swirling Waterfall Cloud' (Vertical Arc) *'Waterfall Cloud' (Vertical) *'Whirling Rapids' (Sharp Nail) Trivia *Ayanami's name can be roughly translated as "Glistening Dew Figure Wave". Notes References Category:Female Category:Players Category:SAO Players Category:SAO Beta Tester Category:Knights of the Blood (SAO) Category:Survivors of SAO Category:SBO Beta Tester Category:SBO Players Category:Einherjar Category:Absolute ✿ Ryouiki Category:Aunkai Visitors